Live by the Moon
by GemmaLisax
Summary: The Forks High gang is out for a weekend away from their parents to celebrate the end of High School...nothing could go wrong with that, right? Rate M for sexual references and dark, DARK themes. Deliciously Wolfy.
1. Chapter 1

__**A/N: I've been after writing a wolf fic for awhile now, and despite numerous attempts, I was ready to give up. Then I got this idea. This will be a Three-Shot, and will be posted over the next week or so. It all depends on RL and my whim really :D This is new territory for me, so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to Mynxi for working her magic on this, even though I sent it without even putting it through spellcheck (apparently I'm an idiot) and with my abuse of commas. And, yes Treacle, I'm reading through and memorising that link you sent me. lol. Thanks also to TittyKickers, who pre-read this for me, much love to you, sweets!**

* * *

_B~E~L~L~A_

"Look, I'm not saying this again...We. Did. Not. Come. Here. To. Watch. Movies."

I laughed, pulling out the rest of the alcohol from the boxes that the guys had brought in from the car. Vodka went into the small freezer, beers in the fridge along with mixers, the tequila and whiskey on the counter. Jessica and Mike had been arguing since we got here and Mike announced that he'd brought along his collection of horror movies. This weekend had been planned for months, the seven of us here for a weekend of nothing but drinking and fuckery. A weekend goodbye to high school and hello to college.

Of course, our parents didn't exactly know about the alcohol, my dad had even checked and then double checked the trunks of the guys cars before he let me go. Of course, I knew my dad very well and knew that would be the exact thing that he would do, and so all the booze had been hidden away in Angela's car. Whom my dad would never think to check, even if she wasn't due to meet us there, at my house like the others.

"Jessica, babe, come on. We can set it up as a drinking game...saaaay, 'Dog Soldiers'...a shot for every howl or bite or something."

Next were the glasses, all lined up and shiny looking in their short or tall glory. The food was already away, the cupboards and counters filled with various different snacks and quick eats. I'd made sure to pack away some breakfast stuff, knowing that I'd be cooking each morning. There was no way that I'd be taking part in any drinking games if I wanted to be awake for long. I was never a big drinker, and liked to pace myself, it always worked out better for me if I didn't guzzle down as much alcohol as humanly possible in the shortest time span possible.

Glancing over my shoulder, I shouted, "Jess, let him have one film. Then we can put the music on and he can't complain at the choice."

I shared a grin with Jess before turning back to my task, stowing the boxes away in my bedroom before coming back into the lounge. It seemed as though my idea had been taken onboard, as Mike was already at the DVD player and Jess was at the makeshift bar, with Angela and Lauren, pouring drinks.

"You want your usual, Bells, or are you being boring and starting off easy?" Jess teased me, knowing full well what my tolerance for alcohol is.

I laughed, "Slow, I think, it's only five in the afternoon, if I start on the Jack now, I'll be on my ass by seven."

"Such a lightweight, gonna have to practice your drinking before we're in college, Bells. I'm not taking you to any parties if you can't hold your liquor," she said, smiling as she handed me a cherry coke a la Jessica. In other words, it had a little cherry liqueur in it. Alcoholic, yes, but a good slow burn. Jessica had made one for herself, Angela, and Lauren, only theirs had vodka added in as well.

"Girls, get your asses over here so we can start the movie...and bring over a six pack, will you?" At our collective glare, Mike went all puppy dog eyes. "_Please_?"

"Gets me every damn time," Jessica grumbled, opening the fridge to grab what her long time boyfriend had asked for.

"Yup, isn't that what got you to lose your v-card to him outside his mom and dad's house?" Lauren snickered, squealing and jumping out of the way as Jessica tried to hit her arm in retaliation.

Laughing, Jess strolled over to Mike, throwing a 'bitch' over her shoulder towards Lauren. We joined the guys, sitting down on the large sofas and chairs as Mike kissed Jessica thank you and handed around the beers before turning the lights off.

"Do we have to have the lights off for this?" Lauren asked, pulling the throw off the back of the sofa as she did. She wasn't the biggest fan of horror movies at the best of times.

"Don't you worry, Laur, I'll make sure to keep you safe," Connor said, winking and putting his arm behind her.

I chuckled into my glass as Lauren readily gave in and leaned into him. Those two had been circling each other for a while now, and it seemed as though Lauren was finally giving Connor a chance. Time would only tell once the film was over. Tyler was on the floor in front of me, Angela next to me and I raised my eyebrows as he leant his head back to look at me.

"You just let me know if you need someone to keep you distracted," his wink made me giggle and roll my eyes.

"No worries, Ty, werewolves don't scare me. Besides, I have Angela to protect me," I laughed out.

"Oh, now that's something I'd like to see." Tyler grinned and turned back to the screen.

"Boys," Angela and I said at the same time, getting understanding looks from the girls and had the boys all bottle clinking each other in caveman-like celebration.

I settled back, relaxed and happy, surrounded by people that I had grown up with and been friends with for years. I had been looking forward to this weekend since we first brought up the idea. And this cabin, set within the remote Quileute lands, had every amenity; net access, Satellite TV, a full kitchen, and enough bathrooms and bedrooms to accommodate all of us. All of us being; Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Conner, Tyler, Angela and myself. But then, we weren't out here to camp, we were here to relax and have fun and this suited us just fine. The only ones missing from this were Jake, Embry and Quil. I still hadn't heard back from any of them, not in the past three weeks. I didn't even know if they bothered to listen to their voice mails anymore.

'Dog Soldiers', as it turned out, was funny as fuck. The scary came later, but it was still laced with humour and enough gore that the guys were kept happy. Of course, there was plenty of shit thrown about when the line 'It's just my time of the month' came up. All three of them ended up being smacked around the heads. Everyone was at different levels of buzzed by the end of the movie, Jess and Mike all over each other under a blanket on the floor. Tyler reached over and kicked them to no effect, in fact, I'm pretty sure it just egged them on. All the while Lauren and Conner were lip-locked on the couch and Angela had fallen asleep towards the end. She woke as I stood up, stretching, and followed me to the kitchen to grab herself a Redbull. We both giggled as a loud moan drifted through from the lounge, Tyler running out seemingly on its heels.

"Mike and Jess are past caring who's in the room," he said and shuddered, grabbing the Jack for himself and pouring himself a shot.

"It can't be worse than the hand jobs they gave each other in biology last month," I stated, taking the Jack from him and making myself a Jack and Coke. It had been incredibly embarrassing and incredibly hilarious all at the same time. Mike and Jess had gotten a little carried away during one of the many, many boring and seemingly unending videos that we were forced to watch. Let's just say that they made their own entertainment. And then got sentenced to detention by a very flushed Mr Banner...separate rooms, of course.

"You wanna bet? Take a look if you don't believe me," Tyler nodded his head back towards the main room, his brown eyes challenging.

I only ducked my head around the corner for a second, but it was obvious what they were doing, not to mention that Lauren's legs were up in the air, all that you could see of her and Conner from our view point.

"Holy shit!" I gasped out through giggles. "Jess and Lauren can't be _that_ drunk already?"

Angela, mirroring my actions, was soon giggling away next to me. "Mike had her playing that damn drinking game...but, Oh My God, she is _never_ gonna live this down! And what the hell are Lauren and Conner doing?"

Another moan, followed by an 'Oh fuck, yes' that had Conner's voice all over it, while a couple of female breathy sounds pitched in and all three of us burst out laughing quietly.

"Well, there's your answer," Tyler snickered. "Conner's been after her for months."

"_!_"

Wide eyes were shared all around, it was Tyler that broke the silence.

"It's kinda wrong to know that your best friend can't last worth a damn." Next we heard Connor cumming, like a freight train, at least that was what he'd shouted out. We all winced and Tyler added, "Both of them."

I snorted, sipping my drink and eyeing Tyler. "You're telling me that you're any better? Aren't all teenage boys the same? Horny, eager...and fast?"

Angela took that moment to busy herself with the alcohol and Tyler smirked at me. "I have no problems in that area, Bella...didn't Angela tell you?"

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?_

Before I could quiz Angela, preacher's daughter in all her glory, she turned and shouted out, "Guys, you get any wet spots anywhere and you're sitting on them! And for your sakes, I hope you thought to wrap it before you tapped it!"

Silence was the only thing that met our loud guffaws.

An hour, and two newly showered couples, later and we were all back in the lounge. Ange and I had kept to our sex free couch. Conner and Lauren were pretzeled on the larger couch with Jess and Mike at the other end. Tyler was on the floor, with his back to the couch, between Angela and me.

And we were all on tequila.

"Never have I...fucked in front of friends, while other friends were trapped in the kitchen. Laughing their asses off." I grinned, laughing as Mike, Jess, Lauren, and Conner all took shots.

"Never have I busted a nut in under five minutes," Tyler called out.

It took about five minutes, but a scowling Mike and Conner both took another shot.

"Never have I given or received a blowjob in the girls' toilets," Angela chimed in.

I tried to take my shot covertly, joined by everyone but Angela.

Jessica's face was a picture. "Swan...you never told me that! Who? When? Who?"

Red faced, I tried to hide behind a cushion. A cushion that was rudely ripped away to reveal a grinning Jessica and Lauren. "Oh no, little miss prissy 'I am saving myself for the right man' pants...SPILL!"

"Prissy pants?" I sputtered, holding my sides as I laughed, Jessica smacking me with the cushion. "I am _not_ a prissy pants."

"Oh, who _cares!_" Jess whined, "Spill...tell me, who was it? Is he here?" she asked, eyeing all the men in the room.

"Shit...fine," I took a deep breath, purposely making them wait longer, "You remember that English exchange student?"

"OH MY GOD!" Lauren and Jess both screamed, Jess hitting me with the cushion again.

"Edward Cullen? You sucked off Edward Cullen?"

I didn't say anything and Angela started giggling. I turned to glare at her, pleading with my eyes for her not to reveal what it looked like she was about to reveal.

Holding her shot up in the air, her drunk ass announces, "Never have I lost my virginity on First Beach, earning the guy a BAN from La Push!"

"Fucking hell," I said lowly and just waited.

The room was silent. Silent and watching me as I gave in and took my time pouring another shot, then stared at the ceiling as I knocked it back.

Silence.

More silence.

"Fuck me, Swan. I'm impressed." Mike.

"How the tits did I not know that?" Jess.

"So that's why he stopped coming surfing." Tyler.

"Fucking thought he was gay." Conner.

"No way, how come you didn't get banned from the Res too?" Lauren.

Angela beat me to the punch.

"I was too...because she made me swear that I wouldn't tell a soul...Yep, he couldn't set foot there again without facing trespassing charges...Nope, not gay. I always figured more metrosexual...and because the Chief of the tribe is Bella's dad's best friend."

"You know what, Ang? I'm never letting you drink again. Ever. Like ever, ever. Also? Never telling you a secret again. Ever," I said, throwing the nearest available cushion at her head while I laughed.

"God, Swan! I always figured you'd be losing it in the missionary position on your marriage bed," Jess giggled, staring at me as if she'd never seen me before.

"Seriously...moving on," I rolled my eyes, sinking further into the couch, downing the rest of my drink.

"No way, Bells, we want deets. He never so much as looked at a girl while he was here...and yet you were doing the dirty with him the whole time!"

"For the love of..." I looked at everyone, each face as eager as the next, and sighed in resignation, "Fine. He picked me up one time when my truck decided to slip into a temporary coma. It was pouring, as per usual, and he was kind enough to rescue me from the side of the road as I was walking home. We got talking and ended up in Port Angeles for dinner. You know his family is all kinds of religious, right?"

Nods, and murmurs of agreement echoed around the room. "So we couldn't be seen in public, his parents wouldn't allow him or any of his siblings to date. What with Dr Cullen on his way up in political circles, they didn't want to chance any sort of scandal. So we kept it on the downlow."

Lauren snorted, laughing, "Shit, is that why they left? Because you two got caught fucking on the beach?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Edward wasn't even allowed to come to school after that and they moved a week later. They took his cell off him, cut him off from the internet, everything they could do to keep him away from me. Mrs Cullen even called me a Jezebel," I laughed, remembering how angry she'd been that she couldn't even form a sentence and just pointed at me, shouting what to her must be a very bad insult. "So, anyway, Edward would sneak out of his house once everyone had gone to sleep, and sneak into mine."

"Shit, Bella, even I didn't know that part," Angela exclaimed.

I shrugged, smiling. "It was our way of saying goodbye, I guess. Over...and Over...and over again." I ended with a smirk. Edward sure had learned fast.

"Shit, Bella!" Tyler shouted, laughing his ass off on the floor.

"I'm in...shock, Bella, _shock_. You've rendered me speechless," Jess said, staring at me all wide eyed.

"Which is usually only managed by my epic cock," Mike shouted, ending in a drunken giggle that only guys can manage.

Jessica smacked him on his chest, cutting off the giggles, though she was sporting a smile herself.

Tyler was laughing so hard I thought he might actually piss himself. "Mike...epic cock? Oh, Four Minute Wonder Boy?"

Me and the girls retreated back to the kitchen after Mike had launched himself at Tyler, ending with them brawling on the floor. There was nothing aggressive in it, so far as no punches were thrown. I think Mike just needed to reaffirm him manhood. I hopped onto one of the counters, stretching over to reach my Jack and mixing myself a drink as the others did the same. My head was beginning to get fuzzy, and I knew that this drink was pushing it, but that it would be my last of the night. I was never a fan of worshiping the porcelain throne.

"So, Bella, have you heard from Edward since they left?" Lauren asked, hopping up beside me.

"Nope, not a word. But that's what we'd agreed to, that it would be like we never existed. Edward insisted that it would be easier that way, that he wouldn't be able to get on with his life unless he forgot his love for me," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Love?" Jess said sceptically.

"Yeah, he was aaaall about the love. Swore that he'd fallen for me the first time our eyes met across the room," I said, shaking my head while I laughed. "He was real sweet though. But...I _did_ hear from his mother a month after they'd left."

"Ooooh, what did she call you this time?" Angela asked.

"She didn't. I never actually spoke to her, she just sent a bunch of cash through the post with a note. Three freaking grand, I might add," I said, being purposely vague.

"WHAT?" Came from all corners of the room.

"Yup. Three grand, and a note telling me that this should cover any expenses should I need to remedy any, and I quote, 'unfortunate outcomes of the sinful coupling'."

"Jesus fucking Christ, she gave you money in case you needed an abortion?" Jess asked, slackjawed. "That bitch!"

"My thoughts exactly," I answered, taking a big gulp of my sweetly burning drink.

"What did you do with the money?" Lauren asked.

"I put most in my college fund and then spent $500 on clothes. I knew that I wasn't pregnant. I've been on the pill for years _and_ we used condoms each time. Figured that I'd put it to something useful."

"Hang on, that shopping spree that you dragged us all on!" Jess squealed, connecting the dots, "OMG, Bella, you bought me that cute top with your abortion money?" She questioned, her voice laced with false emotion as she came and hugged me tight around my waist. "Such a good and thoughtful friend." Cue fake sniffle before raucous laughter from all four of us.

Just then a howl pierced the night, causing all noise to stop dead in the cabin, and every person there moved to the nearest window and looked out into the night. Of course, we could barely see anything, even with the full moon shining brightly, the cloud cover muted the light.

"Was that a wolf?" Jess asked, her voice quiet as she scanned the visage.

"Sounded like it," Conner answered her, walking into join us, wrapping his arms around Lauren from behind.

"They can't get in here, right? I mean, they can't...right?" Lauren asked, tilting her head back to look at Conner.

"I doubt it, Laur," he said, quiet for a minute while he considered the question thoroughly, and jumping just like the rest of us when another howl sounded out. "How's about we close the hurricane shutters? There's no way they could get through those."

"Can we do that from inside?" Mike asked. I looked back at him. I hadn't even realised that he and Tyler had joined us.

"No, it has to be done from out there. Should be quick, me and Mike do the downstairs, and Ty, you can run around the upper balcony and get those?"

Tyler nodded. "Sure, man, no worries. You girls make sure you're alright without me in the room, okay?" he asked, pointedly looking seriously at each of us before breaking out into a wide smile and running upstairs.

Another howl had Mike and Conner pausing to look at each other as they put their coats on. I looked back out the window, scanning the surroundings. All I could see was darkness shaped into what I could easily guess were trees and rocks and our cars, the cloud moved from over the moon and molten silvery light spilled out onto the landscape. Something moved just inside the tree line and I jumped back up onto the counter, kneeling as I pressed my face to the window.

"Planning on making faces on the window, Bella?" I jumped, my face flushing from embarrassment and alcohol as I looked back at Jessica.

"No, I just thought I saw something," I said as I climbed down, leaning against the worktop.

"What did you see?" Mike asked, peering out the window curiously.

"I don't know. I didn't see it again. Something moving in the woods, it was probably a trick of the light or something. I mean, the wind is picking up out there and the light is in and out because of the clouds. It's not like I saw a wolf skulking out there or anything."

Seemingly to prove me wrong, we all heard another howl, this time it was joined by three others.

"This is stupid, we'll get the shutters closed and we can get back to drinking," Conner announced as Tyler came back down the stairs looking windswept.

"Upstairs are done, did you hear them again? They sounded closer this time," Tyler said, coming to stand with Angela and I.

"Closer?" Mike said, it was almost a squeak, he even looked a little pale.

"Pussy," Conner said, walking towards the door. "Come on Mike, sooner we get this done, the sooner you can hide in Jess' tits."

That got Mike moving, and the rest of us laughing, the atmosphere lightening with the humour.

"Fucks sake, look at us. We're here for a laugh and we're all huddled in the kitchen." Angela said, shaking her head and grabbing the last of the vodka and tequila, carrying them with her as she started for the main room. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm thinking we need some music and more drinks."

"Hell yeah, we do!" Jess shouted, holding her drink up in salute and running after Angela, Tyler not far behind.

I was staring out of the window again, wanting to get a last look before the guys closed the shutters. I had a bad feeling, and one that I was trying not to dwell on. I figured that it was a mixture of drink and the film that we'd watched earlier. It's all coming together to make more of the howls than was strictly necessary.

"You coming, Bella?" Lauren asked, waiting for me.

"Sure."

Lauren and I both jumped when the shutters banged shut behind us. We stood stock still while the latches clicked, not moving until we heard footsteps moving away. Then, arm in arm, we walked into the main room and took up seats, both of us accepting a shot of clear liquor gratefully. When Mike and Conner came running back into the house, we were all dancing and singing along to Porn Star Dancing. But we all stopped what we were doing when we saw them rushing to lock up, slamming all the bolts across for good measure.

"You two okay?" I asked, walking closer to them.

"Yeah...yeah, we're fine," Conner said, not meeting my eyes as he strode past me. "You hogging the booze?" he joked, but it sounded strained.

I turned back to Mike, who was busying himself hanging the coats back up. "What happened?" I asked, a knot of tension building up in my chest.

His head swung to me and back to the coats. "Nothing, nothing happened. S'all good, Bella."

I huffed, getting annoyed. "Well obviously not, Mike."

"Bella, leave it, alright?"

I spun to look at Conner, frowning in confusion and worry. "No, seriously...what the fuck happened?"

"Yeah, Conner, what's got your's and Mike's panties all twisted?" Tyler asked.

"Fuck. Fine, the wolves were really close. Like _really_ close," he admitted, his arms tight around Lauren.

"Okay..." Jessica said slowly, looking between the guys. "Are we safe here? Should we go? Or call someone?"

"I...um...don't think we should try leaving," Mike said, looking more serious than I could ever remember seeing him. "They were between us and the cars when we saw them."

"Shit, Mike, did they go for you?" I asked in shock.

"No, well, not really. I mean, they were watching us as we came around the side of the house and they didn't make a move till we were near the door. And they looked big, like _really_ big," Mike admitted.

"Shiiiit, man," Tyler breathed out, sitting back down. "Shit."

"Bella, maybe you should call your dad," Lauren suggested.

"Oh...no, no way. With everything that we've been drinking? He'd go apeshit and then all our parents would know. I don't want to be grounded till I leave for college," Mike said.

"Yeah, my dad would go mad. He'd force me into Bible Camp for the summer," Angela added.

I, myself, didn't really want my dad to know that I'd lied to him or that we'd tricked him about the alcohol. Not to mention that it would look really bad for him, as the Chief of Police, to have a daughter caught drunk in the woods.

"That's the way it always starts! Something freaky happens, someone gives them the sensible idea and the others discount it, and then BAM!" We all jumped when Lauren clapped her hands together. "Everyone's dead in some gruesome way. I don't want to be a headline, not when it includes my date and gory means of death."

"Laur, sweetie, that isn't going to happen. Even if they do try to, they can't get in. And wolves wouldn't do that anyway," Jessica soothed Lauren before turning to glare at Mike. "I _told_ you that stupid film wasn't a good idea, Mike." Mike just held his hands up and looked all kinds of 'don't blame me'.

"Look, the shutters are closed, we're all being stupid. If they're still there in the morning, then we'll worry, okay?" I said, looking at everyone.

"Works for me...now, where's the booze at?" Mike said.

And that was that. For a little while, anyway. Until the banging started at the door.

"Shit!" I screamed, holding one hand over my chest and trying to calm my heart.

"What the fuck are you doing, Mike? You can't open the door! What if it's the wolves?" Lauren shouted, climbing onto Conner's lap. Which, Conner didn't mind in one bit, judging by his drunken smirk and how he grabbed her ass.

"As if wolves can knock on doors, Lauren," Mike huffed, carrying on to the door.

I stood and followed him, standing at the end of the hallway as he undid all of the locks, bar the chain, and opened the door. "Hello?"

"You gonna eye fuck me all day, or you gonna let us in?" A deep, gruff voice sounded out. I frowned, unable to actually see who was at the door, but recognising the voice.

"Jake?" I asked, walking forward and undoing the chain lock. I'd invited him this weekend, a last ditch attempt to contact him again after he'd gone AWOL on me a few weeks ago.

Mike moved out of the way as I opened the door, looking immensely pissed off, likely at Jake's comment. I was surprised, it wasn't like Jake to say shit like that, but then it didn't look like the Jake that I knew and grew up with when I got a good look at him. He was...well he was built. Like a brick shit house. I mean, he'd grown over the last few weeks, some fast growth spurt, but he was a few inches taller than last I'd seen him. He looked older, more mature. This was not the boy I hadn't heard from in three weeks.

His smile wasn't quite as bright as it had been, nowhere near as innocent, "Hey there, Bells," he said as he strode in and captured me in a crushing hug. I could barely get my arms around his shoulders.

Finally, he put me down and grinned at me, his teeth looking especially white against his dark skin, "So, Jake, this mono that you apparently had seemed to be good for you." Yeah, I had my bitch brow on, one eyebrow raised just enough and my hip jutted out. I wasn't impressed.

"What can I say, Bells? I'm not complaining, are you?" He smirked. Smirked. Downright dirty smirked at me.

"Um...no?" I asked, looking behind him. "You brought friends?"

"Yeah, and a shit ton of Rez Shine," he stated.

"Well then, get your asses in here!" Jessica called out from the main room. I could do nothing but laugh as Jake sauntered on through, followed by two that I recognised as Embry and Quil, both of whom nodded and grinned in greeting. The last four, I had no idea who they were, but they were all fucking massive. What the fuck have they been feeding them in La Push?

I was still looking after them when I realised I was standing in the way of the last one, looking up at him I moved out of the way quickly. All I could see where the bulging muscles of his arms as he held onto a massive cooler.

"Where do you want this?" the cooler guy asked, shifting it in his grip.

"Sorry...um, the kitchen is this way; just follow me...if you can see me," I laughed at the end, turning to walk down the corridor.

"Oh, I can see you alright," The guy said, even with the sexiness of his voice I rolled my eyes. Still, my hips _may_ have had a little more sway to them than a few seconds before.

As soon as I got into the kitchen, it became clear that there was no way the counters were big enough for the cooler, so I shifted the chairs out of the way and moved the table over against a wall, opening up more floor space. It wasn't as if we'd be using it at all.

"Alright, set it down..." I trailed off as the guy bent at the waist and set it on the floor. My mouth went dry as I looked over his barely concealed and beyond impressive physique. The white wife beater that he was wearing was stretched taught against his back. I could _see_ the muscles bunch and move, flowing beneath the white cotton.

He looked at me, his eyes a curious shade of slate, almost black. He was gorgeous, all strong jaw and soft mouth, chiselled lines. But his eyes, his _eyes_; I couldn't look away. He stood slowly, never once breaking eye contact with me, not ever for a split second. All there was in that moment was _him._

Never in my life, as short as it was, had I had such a visceral reaction to someone. I felt as though I could do nothing other than spread myself open on the table for him and beg him to take me. Then he licked his lips and my knees almost gave way. Not because he just wet his lips, which in its own way was hot as hell. But it was the way he did it. It was like he was tasting the air, like he was tasting me. The way his top lip lifted slightly, almost like a snarl, added to the intense look he was giving me right then. It was a wonder that I hadn't simply fallen to the floor. His chest was rising and falling so fast, panting, his muscles coiled to strike, his hands fisting and stretching, fisting and stretching. It looked like he was fighting something, like he wanted to leap across the room.

"Bella!"

I screamed and jumped about a mile into the air, whipping my head around to glare at a sheepish, but annoyed looking Tyler who was standing in the kitchen doorway. "What the fuck, Ty?"

"Sorry, but that wasn't the first time I'd called your name. Or the third," he said, looking between me and the guy. "Aaaaaanyway, I was asking if you'd bring snacks back with you...but since I'm here."

I stayed silent, keeping my attention on Tyler, not feeling confident enough to look back at the stranger. Ty was grabbing everything in sight, and flicked the oven on to pre-heat before rifling through the freezer and pulling out various different pizzas. I noticed the movement out of the corner of my eye, and just couldn't help it; I looked back at the stranger to find him staring at me.

"For God's sake, Bella, stop eye fucking that guy and answer me, will you?" Tyler asked, somewhere between pissed and amused.

Shaking my head, I dragged my hand through my hair. "Sorry, Ty. What did you ask?"

Chuckling, he raised his eyebrows. "Would you mind sticking around in here for five minutes to put the pizzas in?"

"Um, sure. You go ahead and sit down. I'm fine in here...with the pizzas." I was nodding far too much as I spoke, but I couldn't seem to stop.

"Right...O...kay...then." Again, Tyler looked between us before slowly turning and walking out of the room muttering to himself.

Another one of the guys I didn't know came in then, and the room suddenly felt way too crowded. I spun around, spying the used glasses on the table, I busied myself cleaning them up.

"You okay, man?" I heard him say. I didn't hear the answer and I didn't desperately need to turn around to find it out, or see him again. No way, no how. Nuh huh. Nope. Not me. "You know what you have to do then, Bro."

Well now, didn't that sound all kinds of ominous. I glanced over my shoulder, watching the man leave, and then back to my cooler guy. Then straight back to the glasses before I acted like some ridiculous staring moron again. Until, that is, I felt his hand on my wrist.

"Stop," he murmured against my ear, my hair tickling my skin as his breath disturbed it.

I froze, my breath catching before starting off at light speed. His fingers on my skin were indescribable, and when I felt his chest against my back, I breathed in an 'Oh God'. The heat that emanated from him infused my skin, brought out my own heat, blooming right at the juncture between my thighs. Wet, damp, and throbbing heat.

He brushed my hair away from my neck, and put his mouth close to my ear. "We need to be somewhere private."

Dragging in a deep breath, I answered, "I-I'm not going to just...go somewhere..." he calmly started kissing my neck, electricity held nothing on the energy running beneath my skin at his touch, "...private with you, I...don't even know your name."

His grip tightened, one arm snaking around my waist and the other over my collarbone to cup my neck. It was aggressive, but non-threatening, and when he bit down on my neck my back arched as prickling heat shot down my spine. It wasn't hard, never broke the skin, but it was just hard enough to set my nerve endings on fire and leave me limp in his arms.

"My name is Paul," I swear he growled, his large hands moving over my torso...kneading my breasts, slipping beneath the waist band of my jeans. And there was no way I would be stopping him.

"Up...stairs," I gasped out. "Second door on the left."

* * *

**E/N: *sighs* Leave me some love...how else am I supposed to know whether to post the rest of this? ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Beta'd and made shiny by Mynxi's magic fingers, pre-read by my awesome wifey, THEChickNorris and my fabulous bestie, TittyKickers. I still don't own Twilight, surprise there, right? This chapter gives you a hint of what's to come.**

* * *

_T~Y~L~E~R_

We all heard the noises from the kitchen, a nice mess of 'oh yeah, sex me up' noises that, as a guy, you always dream of hearing from a woman. I'd been hoping that Bella would be making them for me tonight, not some guy that she'd had some eye fuck game going on with. Some guy just minutes after they met for the first time. I sighed and rolled my eyes, pissed off as we heard someone running up the stairs and then a door being slammed shut. Everyone looked up to the ceiling, hearing the squeak of the bed and some other banging about.

_Great choice on the bedroom, Bella, _right_ above our heads. Fuck. _

"Is that Bella!" Jessica asked, looking around at everyone.

All the La Push guys laughed. I just glared. There isn't a man alive that wants to hear _that_ laugh when it's about the girl that they want. The laugh that may as well be them walking right on up there and clapping the guy on his shoulder. Fucking bastards. Bella isn't some piece of ass that they can congratulate someone over for nailing. She's special, different. She's someone that you want to get to know and be with, not just a good fuck.

"That's got to be a record, even for Paul," Some guy said. I didn't give a shit who, I didn't know these guys and they made me uncomfortable the way they're all WWE huge and looking at each other like they know something that we don't.

Again with _that_ laughter. Fuckers.

"It's different this time," the oldest guy pointed out, looking like some Alpha dude boss man as he made eye contact with each of the others.

Raised eyebrows, shocked faces, knowing grins. Yeah, they knew something we didn't know. Us Forks peeps were sitting pretty with no fucking clue what was going on, other than the screams that were coming from upstairs. And they weren't of the bad kind either, oh no, Bella was screaming like someone was making all her sexual dreams come true. And all at once. Bastard.

I finished my beer and escaped to the kitchen, not surprised that Bella hadn't put the pizzas in before playing whore with whatever-the-fuck-his-name-is-with-way-too-many-muscles. Nothing like a Native American giant to distract you from food apparently. The pizzas just about fit in the oven, it was a testament to the amount of times me and the guys had done shit like this that I knew how to get them in there and make sure they cooked evenly. I fucked about in the kitchen for as long as I thought I could. Getting another beer, clearing shit up, finishing said beer...getting another one. When it was pretty damn clear that I'd have to be getting back in there before someone came to get me, I walked back in.

"So, did you guys see the wolves when you got here?" Lauren was asking from her perch on Conner's lap. The girls had all taken up station on their guys laps to make room for the newcomers.

Jake laughed darkly. "Wolves? No, we didn't see any wolves. Anyone see any wolves?" he asked his friends, still laughing.

"Nope, no wolves. It was just us when we got here...is that why you've got all the shutters down?" Some guy asked, as if it'd been the most stupid idea ever.

"Yeah, we figured it was better being safe than sorry." Conner was the one to answer, and I knew from his voice and look that I wasn't the only one unimpressed by these guys. There was just something not right with them.

"Whatever. So, you want stop drinking that pussy shit and have some 'shine with us?" Jake asked as he produced a clear bottle of liquid.

I figured why the fuck not and agreed. We all did. The last thing I remember was accepting the second shot.

_B~E~L~L~A_

I was so very warm. Warm and snugly and sated and deliciously sore between my legs. That kind of soreness that you read about, the kind that leaves you with no doubt that you've enjoyed some good lovin'. I chuckled to myself at the thought, flipping over onto my back and stretching out like a cat, my arms above my head. I knew I was alone, I remember him leaving. I also knew he would be back, back for me, he'd said. His parting words had been a promise and an impossible explanation, but I believed him. There was no doubt in my mind. Just as I _knew_ he was mine, I knew that I was his, too. There was no questioning it, it just was. And I was happy, so very happy, if not a little fuzzy about what had exactly happened last night.

_The bed hitting my back was my only clue that we'd reached the bedroom. His mouth hadn't left mine but for a breath, he tore at my clothes, the tattered remains falling and flung to the floor. I was already ready, I _needed _him inside me._

I heard the door open, interrupting my trip down memory lane, but I didn't open my eyes, didn't move. I didn't want to; I wanted to stay exactly where I was until Paul came back for me.

"Knock knock, oh wanton woman you." Jessica. I fought not to join in with her giggles.

"Jesus, Bella, did that guy try to eat you or something last night?" Someone, Lauren I assumed by the high pitched nature of her scream, asked me.

I frowned, finally opening my eyes and seeing Jessica, Lauren, and Angela in the room. All three of them looking down at me with expressions that ran from horror to impressed. "What are you talking about?" I kept the sheet over my chest as I sat up, rubbing my face and pulling my hair behind my shoulders.

"You have a bite mark on the back of your neck." Jessica said.

"Look!" Angela shoved a mirror at me, holding another in front of me and I angled it right to see what the hell they were talking about.

"Damn," I breathed, though I wasn't too sure whether it was from arousal or irritation. Then I remembered when it had happened.

_He was inside me, over me, around me, consuming me completely. I had never felt anything like this, it went beyond feeling. So deep, so filled...I submitted to him completely, without question and with perfect trust. His mouth on mine, his tongue plundering, his teeth biting. I wanted more, needed more. I wanted his teeth. I was flipped, resting on hands and knees, my ass held up high for him, all for him. And he was back inside me, pushing, pulling, thrusting. Violence and lust and claiming. His fist in my hair, my head pulled back, my back arched, my neck prone. His mouth on my skin, the fierce piercing on his teeth, and my _scream_ of completion._

"Wow, would you look at that, our little Bella has grown up," Jessica said, looking me over as she sat with me on the bed. "Are you okay? I know this wasn't your first time," she said, rolling her eyes in a way that made me giggle. "But from what we heard...and have now _seen_, it was pretty rough."

I smiled and it was genuine. It was happy and true. "Oh, I'm better than okay. I've never...it was just so..._gah_...it was so intense."

Girly giggles erupted from all of us and I fell back onto the pillows, fighting hard not to rub my thighs together to assuage the feelings that my memories erupted. I had flashes of a hot body, all sinew and muscle, moving over me, behind me, under me. God, I was going to jump him when he came back.

"I'm kinda jealous. I've been seeing Mike for over a year and we had sex last night...in front of everyone no less, which should be a hot, hot, hot story to tell...and he lasted just long enough to make me realise what I was missing out on when he finished," Jessica said through laughter. "It's a good thing I love him...and that he knows how to work his tongue." She waggled her own tongue as we all laughed, "He totally made it up to me later."

"_I have to taste you, Bella. I want your juices dripping down my chin."_

Fuck. Me.

"You okay there, Bella? You look a little flushed," Angela asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm good...just...I can't stop thinking about last night."

_Thick fingers, hot tongue. Lapping, tasting, devouring._

"Look at you, all sexed out and up. What the hell did you two get up to last night anyways? I mean, we _all_ heard you. And him for that matter." Lauren prodded, a grin on her face.

"We...shit. What didn't we do? We almost fucked in the kitchen," I admitted with a blush heating my cheeks.

"_Mine," he said. "My imprint, my mate." His tongue laved across my skin. I felt as though his hands were everywhere at once. "Yours," I had moaned, over and over again. His, Mine, Ours._

"Yeah, Tyler said he interrupted some heavy eye contact when he caught you in the kitchen," Angela said as she got up from the bed. "Alright, girlies, I need a shower and some serious grease for breakfast. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Sounds like a good idea," Lauren agreed and Jess stood up with her.

"Let me shower and I'll make breakfast," I added, wrapping the sheet around myself as I stood on slightly shaky legs, the mention of food had me hungrier than I ever remembered being before.

"Oh, thank God!" All three said, and I just rolled my eyes and walked to my bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, 'Bella makes the best', I know." I closed the door on their laughter and leant against the sink, staring at myself in the mirror above it, before turning to the left at the full length mirror on the wall.

I let the sheet fall to the floor, pooling at my feet and just looked at myself. I was covered in marks. From Pauls fingers, mouth, hands. My whole body shuddered from the memories of each and every one, my hands skimming over my skin, pinching and pulling, groping and kneading.

_Him beneath me, driving himself up and against me as I rotate and grind and bounce and shift, my own hands on my skin, my hair over my shoulders and my eyes connected to his. I feel empowered, _powerful_, feral. I was growling, growing, shifting in my own skin. It was painful, but not, it was amazing and phenomenal. His thumb on my clit...circles, circles, circles. My head falls back, my hips move quicker, I feel him harden. Feel him throb. I clench and growl, throwing myself forward, moving impossibly hard. His eyes are gold. "Your eyes?" I groan, lost. He smiles, it's all sex and teeth. "Your eyes too." And I know that mine mirror his. I want to bite him. "Do it," he growls, all growls...and then my teeth are in his skin, his blood on my tongue. And he tastes...so..._good_._

I watch a slow smile spread across my reflection, and for a second it doesn't feel like me, it doesn't look like me. Gold eyes. Wolf eyes. And then it was gone, my reflection and I became one and it was just me, and even with the memories clearing and coming back fully, even when I knew that something outside of the ordinary had happened last night, something dangerous. I didn't care, I wanted it. It was right. It was mine.

_Nails, longer...shaper than they should have been, scraping down his back. My hips roll, lift, thrust and I clench and scream and come all over him._

The shower was the best I'd ever had, the water just seemed to feel so much more on my skin. The heat reminded me of Paul, the temperature was turned up to the max and not reddening my skin. Not even a little. I almost wanted it hotter. I stared at my eyes the whole time I brushed my teeth and washed my face, stared as if I were seeing myself for the first time. They seemed to now hold a knowledge far beyond my years. My hair was longer and thicker, glossier. And my skin was better, perfect even.

I dressed as best as I could to cover the marks. I was in no mood for questions and there was only one man who got to see that much of me and my hair was down to cover _his_ mark on my neck. Though, I found, my fingers would always find their way back there to trace over it. His mark had healed already, something that I should've found weird, but only thought of as amazing. I could feel him with me, somewhere within me. It connected me to him.

_I lay panting on the bed, he loomed above me, my blood still on his lips. I don't think I had ever seen anything so sensual before in my life. "Connected...forever. You're mine now." I reached for him as I nodded. I already knew that._

I went straight into the kitchen and began pulling food out of the fridge. I filled the counters with bacon and sausages, eggs and homemade hashbrowns that I'd brought with me. I stood staring at it all, wondering if it would be enough.

"Shit, Bella, you planning on feeding an army?" Tyler joked as he came in, his eyes wide as he saw all the food I was about to cook.

"No, the guys will be here in a few, but I don't think we have enough," I mused, not realising what I'd just said.

"Which guys?" Tyler asked, his mood obviously having dropped.

I looked at him like he was totally missing the obvious. "Paul and Jake and the others. They're on their way here."

"You gave that guy your number?" Tyler snarked.

"No." I frowned and turned back to the food. I had no patience for him this morning. I could almost smell his jealously and it burnt my nose a little.

"Then how do you know they're coming back?" he asked, confused.

I didn't need to answer him as I heard the guys coming into the house and then _his_ arms were around me and _his_ mouth was on my neck and Tyler and his inane questions were forgotten, "Morning, baby."

"Mmm, good morning." I left the food to turn and kiss him. It felt like coming home.

"You knew we were coming?" he asked as he licked up my throat, caressing his mark as he did so. "You felt it."

"Yes," I breathed, gripping his massive shoulders in my hands.

"We brought food yesterday, it's in the cooler." Paul broke the kiss, smirking down at me. "We tend to eat a lot, and we brought steaks."

I laughed, biting my lip...and then his. "Fire up the grill outside? I like my steaks bloody."

"That's my woman," his voice was all sex and rumbling growls.

"Oh yes," my answer was simple but true, and full on need and want.

"Bella! We're hungry!"

We broke apart at the scream. Paul's head glaring at the doorway, shaking and growling. I turned him back to look at me. "Don't worry about them, baby. We'll eat and then I'll let you feast."

The grill was up and running, the scent of cooking meat filled the air as I brought out the bowls of eggs and plates of bacon, the sausages and steaks were on the grill. Angela followed me with platters of buttered bread and the hashbrowns. We set it all up on the large picnic table in the garden. Everyone sat around on chairs or logs that had been put there for this purpose. I made up plates of food for both me and Paul, each plate piled high with food and he joined me, setting a bloody steak on each plate. I sat in his lap, the plates in front of us on a table the guys had carried outside. I hummed happily as he fed me and I fed him, the others completely forgotten. I licked the blood and steak juices from his lips and chin, and purred as he sucked eggs from my fingers.

"Jesus, you two, we don't want a live showing of '9½ Weeks," Tyler grumbled from across the way.

I ignored him, Paul threw our uneaten bread at his head and then continued to feed me until I was full. None of this seemed unusual. though I was aware that I should think of it as that. With morning had come certain changes in my thinking, from the second I had looked into Paul's eyes, my world had changed.

"Be right back. I'm just going to grab something to drink." I left Paul with a lingering kiss and glared at Tyler as I walked past him.

Once in the kitchen, I pulled out the orange juice, pouring myself a glass and drinking it straight down before refilling it with vodka along with some orange juice. Seemed like a good time to start drinking, and I enjoyed the burn as it flowed down my throat. I knew exactly when someone else came into the room and I knew it was Jake. He came straight up behind me and sniffed at my neck, I didn't move, I didn't feel threatened. Some instinct inside me knew what he was doing.

"You want a glass, Jake?" I asked when he stepped away.

"Sure, sure." I smiled at him over my shoulder. It was a secret smile, a knowing smile, and it was returned in full. "I was going to get you to go home, you know?"

I didn't look up from the drink I was pouring him. I knew exactly what he was talking about. "I know, no matter what I know that you wouldn't want any harm to come to me...especially now, huh?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned, and accepted the glass. "Thanks, Bells. You know what's coming tonight, right?"

I just nodded.

_Whispers in my ear, arms tight and sure around me, keeping me safe and secure. "You'll be safe tomorrow now. You're one of us, not them." Sweet caresses, my fingers unable to leave his skin, my breath hot against his skin._

"_I know." No need for explaining, I knew. I just knew. "It will come when the full moon rises, the first always does," he murmured. _

"_It wasn't the full moon tonight?" I asked, my legs shifting against his. _

"_No, the moon reaches its full phase tomorrow night, and then you'll know." He slipped inside me, his cock so hard. _

"_I already know," I breathed and lost myself in him again._

"Will the other imprints be joining us?" I inquired, leaning back against the counter.

Jake's smirk was all I needed as an answer. "It won't be their first, just you and Seth have that tonight."

I grinned, taking in a deep breath, feeling my eyes shift once more as they fluttered against closing, the feelings evoked by thoughts of tonight making me shiver. "Oh...I _know_."

"You're gonna make us proud, Bells." Jake said as I fought to bring myself under full control.

"Bella, you got any fruit hidden in there? I feel like I need a vitamin injection after all of that meat," I laughed at Angela as she came in and turned to the fridge, thankful for the distraction and grabbing an orange out and throwing it to her. "Oh, you life saver." She laughed and turned to see who else was in here with me.

When their eyes locked I took a moment to wonder at how they'd never looked directly at each other before this moment. But then I was just happy to have a new sister. I watched them as they formed the connection, watched Angela's hand fall to her side, the orange falling from limp fingers and rolling across the floor completely forgotten. Jake reminded me of Paul in that moment, the way he held himself was just how Paul had been with me. Of course, I knew what needed to be done.

"Upstairs, first door on the right," I informed Jake and then watched them disappear. Angela in Jakes arms, as he raced them both upstairs.

I passed Sam on my way out back. "Where's Jake?"

"With Angela."

He just laughed and carried on past me, he knew what had happened, there was no need to further explain.

Tyler cornered me as I got outside. "Where's Angela?" he asked and I fought the urge to laugh.

"With Jake."

This time I didn't _want_ to give an explanation. It wouldn't matter to him in a few hours anyway.

"Bella, wait." I turned on the spot, my face expressionless as I stared at Tyler and waited for him to speak. "What's going on here? I mean, first you run off with some guy and now Angela? And, you're different now, Bella. I don't get it. Plus, I swear you're taller."

I shrugged. "You know when you find the right one, Tyler, that's all I can say."

I left him staring at me and eagerly climbed back into Paul's lap.

It was an hour before sunset, and a little more before moonrise, when I entered Angela's room. Jake had come down just a minute before, in search of food, and I had taken the opportunity to spend some time with Angela. Personally, I was fine waiting till later to feed. I found her looking much the way I imagined I must've looked to the girls when they found me that morning. Completely sexed out. She was lying with her eyes closed, though I knew she was awake and aware of me, her hair was splayed every which way over her pillow and her bite mark was red against her pale skin, softly exuding Jake's scent.

I climbed in, lying beside her. "Hey there."

Her eyes opened slowly, gold flashing to her usual dark blue. "Oh my God," was all she said as she stretched out, groaning quietly.

"Oh, I know," I answered, grinning as I pulled my new sister to me in a hug, our cheeks grazing against each other in greeting.

Angela and I came down to dinner together, she went straight for the food and I understood the hunger that she felt now. I sat down on a grinning Paul's lap and allowed him to feed me from the platter of food he had gathered for us. Mostly meat, of course, more steak. All bloody. It was delicious.

"So, Jake and Angela, huh?" he whispered to me, his slate eyes shining as they stared into mine.

"Oh yeah, I saw it happen. Intense," I answered, equally quiet, and fed him a slice of steak, watching with rapt attention as he held my hand close to lick it clean.

There are times in one's life that changes us, whether it is for better or for worse, when it happens it is usually a surprise. It comes sneaking upon you and pounces when you least expect it. That was what had happened to me. One moment I was going through life, looking forward to college and concentrating on not drinking so much that I ended up on my ass and the weekend wasted. I had friends that I cared about, that I was going to college with. We'd made plans for the future, talked about what we wanted to do with our lives, who we wanted to marry. We talked about kids and houses and everything in between.

And then, then out of _nowhere_, came the proverbial bolt of lightning. The answer to everything. The truth. The mating instinct. Paul. And as I sat there and watched my old friends laugh and joke with each other, I saw how apart we really were from each other now. No longer mine, just as I was no longer theirs. We might still be on the same food chain, but we were no longer on the same link.

Mike and Jesscia, sat with each other, immature a never to be fully realised love in their eyes as they swapped smiles and spit. Lauren and Conner, only just admitting the like they had for each other. Her laughing at something that he was saying while he whispered into her ear. Tyler, sat on his own and nursing a beer. Watching us, watching Angela, questions in his eyes. I knew he wanted me, had always known really. He would get his answers soon. In the space of a day I had changed, become more. Thrown myself willingly into a whole other world, one where I always should have been and will enjoy forever. My old friends, my old life...had no place in my new one. They were about to be torn from it, screaming and bloody, shrieking and begging for mercy. None would be heard or answered, simply ended.

I didn't have to look to the sky; I could feel the moon.

Paul tensed and stretched behind me, I sensed the power moving through him, shifting beneath his skin, could feel the change in the air.

"It's starting," he whispered to me.

I looked around the room, seeing the same from each of my new family. Angela met my eyes and we shared a knowing smile, both of us standing at the same time and moving to the back of the room. For a better view, of course.

"Oh, I know," I murmured, knowing that Paul would still be able to hear me.

* * *

**E/N: ***IMPORTANT*** I'd like to reiterate part of my summary for this story - "dark, DARK themes". This chapter gave you a taste (if I did my job properly, lol) of what's to come, but I have to put the WARNING in here for the next and final chapter. It gets dark, people, real dark and there WILL BE character death. **

******THANK YOU for all of the reviews, faves and alerts...I'm beyond happy and amazed at the response to this :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First off, an apology for posting this later than I meant to. I was really ill the past couple of days, but it's here now. Secondly, and most importantly...the WARNINGS. Character death, violence and gore. You have been so warned. **

* * *

_B~E~L~L~A_**  
**

Angela and I watched as our old friends caught on that something was happening, their nervousness was a heady aroma in the air, but we both knew that their fear would be even more so. Nervousness leads to panic, and all the delicious and appetising emotions in between.

They stood, looking around at the pack. Jessica and Lauren were pushed behind Mike and Conner. It was interesting, watching the males protecting the females. Kind of pathetic too, really. In the face of something unusual and dangerous, Jessica and Lauren had fallen into stereotypical roles that women had spent decades trying to erase. I leaned back against the wall, just watching and relaxing, feeling the magic begin its work inside me, letting it flow freely. It was moving slowly, the heat rising gradually, it was easy to imagine it slowly infusing each and every cell. It hadn't been too long since my bite, I still had a little while in this form, neither mine nor Angela's change would come as quickly as the other's. Seth, however, was on his hands and knees already, his breath coming out in deep pants, edged with growls that were becoming more and more distinct. His back bowed, the sounds of bones breaking and reforming echoed and filled the cabins interior. I was in rapt attention at the sight.

"What the fuck?" Mike asked, as he pushed Jessica towards the stairs. I sighed, why is it always the stairs?

"Did you know that this weekend was special for us, Mikey boy?" Sam asked as he stood. I licked my lips as I saw his body begin its phase. "It's Seth's first time," his voice distorted towards the end and he just seemed to get bigger, his shape blurring. The change an already practiced ritual for him, coming easier. Faster. A sudden phase, rather than a gradual shifting.

Mike, Jess, and the other's were at the foot of the stairs now. Tyler was nearer to Angela and I. He looked as if he couldn't make up his mind to join his friends or to try and drag us with him. His eyes darted all over the place, over every person, and seconds later his decision was made.

"Fuck this, Mike get the car started," Tyler shouted and ran over to Angela and I. "Come the fuck on!" He grabbed our arms, trying to drag us away from the wall.

We let him. It was all in the spirit of the fun to be had tonight.

Jessica screamed, loud and clear and I looked to see that Jake was standing in front of the door, his eyes glowing and teeth elongating before their eyes. I looked over my shoulder at my mate, my imprint, my Paul. He was with Seth, on the floor, his back arched and muscles that shouldn't be on a human standing proud as he raised his head to look at me. His eyes were all wolf, his form shuddering and blurring, just as Sam's was, growing to accommodate the monster that he held hidden inside him.

"Upstairs, now!" Conner bellowed after seeing that the route to the backdoor was also blocked, and Angela and I were dragged right on up there with them.

We were all pushed into a bedroom, Mike's by the scent of it and the clothes that were strewn all over the place. Lauren and Jessica huddled in the corner, tears dripping down their faces, whimpering and clutching at each other. In other words, being completely useless and doing exactly what I would have expected from them. The boys were busy moving furniture in front of the door. Barring it with the heavy dresser and wardrobe, even dragging the bed over to help bolster it against the coming onslaught. Angela and I stayed back and simply watched, breathed in and out, slow and calm, tasting the treats as they marinated in their own hormones.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Lauren kept repeating, over and over again, shrieking when there was a bang against the door. Her and Jessica scrambling up and further away, I don't think they even realised that they were standing with their backs to a large window.

"What the fuck _was that?"_ Mike asked, both hands in his hair, his eyes far too wide to be healthy. "I mean they were changing, right? You all saw that shit, right? I mean..._what the fuck?_"

"It has to be a joke...some practical joke or something. It _has_ to be. Some David Blaine shit or something," Conner started ranting, jumping back when another bang sounded out, the door beginning to splinter. "Fuck, man, they're gonna get through."

"We need to get out of here," Mike said, his head whipping around as he searched his room, "Please tell me that I left my phone in here."

I knew he hadn't. It had been on the table downstairs in the main room when we were eating dinner. It was next to Jessica's, so I knew she didn't have hers either. Lauren always kept her's in her purse, Conner...I didn't know about him. Tyler solved the cell phone dilemma and slid his out of his pocket. I had to wonder who the hell he thought they should call. The army perhaps?

"Who the fuck am I supposed to call? Animal control?" he asked.

"Bella, call your dad. Tell him that we're under attack from rabid beasts or something," Conner pleaded, grabbing Tyler's phone and throwing it to me.

I just let it crash to the floor without even twitching to catch it. "Oops."

"Bella, what the fuck?" Mike shouted, earning a loud and monstrous growl from outside the door.

I smirked, ducking my head and shaking it in amusement, they were playing with the humans and these guys didn't even know it. They were waiting, planning, letting Seth have first kill.

"I'm not calling my dad, Mike. You think I want to bring him into this?" I scoffed. It was true, I didn't want my dad here.

I also knew that he was at Billy's waiting for my call when all of this was over. He and Billy had been friends for a long time, after all. Billy shared the secret years ago, after Renee had left him with me in tow, in fact. To be honest, I'd always wondered why my dad had seemingly aged so well; the wonders of the werewolf within, he hadn't really aged at all. It turned out that Billy was a whole lot older than I thought; he'd aged once he stopped phasing after his wife's death, only to start up again alongside my dad. When Paul had shared that with me, it became clear that I was destined for this, even without the imprint.

A crash, glass shattering, and the distinctive sound of claws through skin.

Time stopped, it seemed, as we looked to the window. Now gaping open, wood and glass hanging there, dripping with deep crimson. Angela and I both licked our lips, the scent pushing our own change just that little bit closer. Lauren, however, was staring in shock at the spot where her best friend had stood just seconds before. She was spattered in Jessica's blood, her blonde tresses dripping and caked with it. Jessica, for her part, had lost part of her leg. Her knee having caught on the punctured window frame and whoever had caught her not having the patience to do anything more than drag and force, and it dangled on a jagged piece of wood. Hanging on a tendon or a ligament, or maybe a bit of stripped muscle. It looked comical, just hanging there, still dripping as if there were some phantom pulse forcing the blood to flow.

One thing was clear though.

Seth had tasted his first blood.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Jessica!" Mike screamed, legging it forward and jumping out the window. All thought and sense having left him.

I snorted behind my hand, wondering just what he thought he was going to do for her? Piece her back together with super glue maybe? Duct Tape? Was he going to go all 'Shaun of the Dead' and use what remained of her leg to fight the big bad werewolves?

Unsurprisingly, it was none of the above. He was caught midflight. A brown blur of giant wolflike proportions shot across in front of him and took his head off with it; the rest of him was intercepted and finished off by black fur and moonlit claws. Both Mike and Jessica were together now. Literally.

I fell to my knees just as chaos ensued; panic consumed those remaining as they fought over what to do and where to go. I saw Conner trying to move the furniture away from the wall on his own as my back cracked and arched, a scream forced from my lips. They paused at the sound, gathering together and staring at me. I looked up to find Tyler staring at me, and I smiled, feeling my teeth begin to grow and sharpen and another scream morphing into a growl slipping past them as another wave hit me. Oh God, the _power_.

"Bella?" Lauren asked her voice thick with confusion and fear, and barely above a breath.

I cocked my head to the side, falling forward onto all fours, lifting myself from my knees to the balls of my feet and stalking her even before my phase completed. I watched through predators eyes as she was dragged sideways, a chair placed in front of her and Tyler hurriedly lifted her up towards Conner's reaching arms as he leant down from the attic. I started forward, only to be stopped another wave of heat washed through me, changing me, making me stagger from the force of it. I screeched as my hands and feet morphed, claws, teeth, muscle and sinew. Strength. Hunger.

Angela stepped up to the cause, grabbing the bed and throwing it sideways towards the chair, the legs screeching against the floor as it skimmed fast across it. It collided with the chair and knocked it right out from under Lauren's feet, and subsequently sent Tyler flying into the corner.

"CONNER! Oh God, pull me up, _PULL ME UP!_" Lauren screamed from where she dangled from his hand. She was panicking, flailing, there was no way he would be able to pull her up with her legs flying about like that, I could already see that he was losing his grip.

Another rush, and I felt my whole body change, shift completely. Skin became fur, human limbs became lupine and speech became snarling growls. All I saw was heated blood, life and prey. I sprinted forward, vaguely aware of Angela falling groaning to the floor as I did so, my jaws wide and huge and clamping down on Lauren's leg.

_So fucking juicy._

Blood rushed into my mouth, over my fur, and I heard the voices of my bothers' in my head. Heard their encouragements, heard my mate, heard his pride, heard his longing. I needed him too. I tore and bit, bones breaking beneath my teeth, tender flesh swallowed down with hot blood. I shook my head, tearing the limb away, there was nothing left of it. I went for the stomach, more blood, more flesh. Her chest torn away, her arms and her face. Her skull crushed and popped between my teeth, brains leaking. I lapped them up and stared down at her ruined form.

Then I lifted my head up and howled into the night.

"Tyler, man, come on!" I lowered my head, turning it to see Conner motioning to Tyler, tears tracking a salty trail down his face. Watching them fall onto Lauren's decimated skull, they looked crystalline every time the moon light shone through them, and I was fascinated for few moments. Tyler was edging around the remains of Lauren, his eyes locked to mine, the movement snapped my attention back to the task at hand. I didn't move though, I knew that Paul wanted him for himself. A bite for every look, a chunk for every comment, he told me in his mind. Conner, however, well...he was Angela's. And it was simply beautiful when she struck.

Seemed they'd both forgotten about her, and when her newly brindle fur covered self jumped forward, Conner didn't stand a chance as she dragged him from the loft by his hand. He careened down, somersaulting forwards with a scream and landing hard on his back. The hand that had been offering escape to Tyler thrown away in Angela's haste for her kill. Once again, couples were rejoined in death as Conner's hand landed in the middle of what had once been Lauren's stomach. I breathed in deep, instinct telling me to keep Tyler in my sights even though escape was impossible for him. His scent was bitter, defeat tainting the sweetness of his fear. He'd given up. Resigned himself to his fate.

"Bella, I love you," he pleaded, likely trying to help me find some mercy for him.

Thing was, it really was the wrong thing to say with my mate just outside. In a show of how truly futile their blocking of the door had been, Paul came through it in an explosion of splinters and snarls. Tyler didn't last very long after that.

Instructions were given through the mind link shared while in our wolf forms and our bodies changed back. I was sitting naked as the day I was born and just as covered in blood and gore. Surrounded by my old friends, and the remnants of my old life, I looked up at Paul. I felt nothing but love and acceptance, there was no remorse, no guilt or grief. I just felt full, satisfied, at home. He gave me his hand and pulled me up to him, crashing his mouth to mine. I could taste Tyler and I lapped at his lips, sucked on his mouth, trying to get more. Our hands gripped and grasped at each other, bodies connecting violently. Right there, he took me, our skin slapping together as we slid in the blood and remains of our kills.

He claimed me, and I claimed him.

Soon our sense came back to us, and we lay there staring at each other, our bodies calming as we did so. We dressed before the others joined us, and it was more than obvious that Jake and Angela had enjoyed the same post-dinner entertainment that Paul and I had.

Seth was grinning ear to ear, gaining back slaps from each of the guys and brief hugs from me and Angela. Everyone gathered at the riverside, stripping and jumping in for an impromptu and much needed cleaning. Angela and I were welcomed in one big puppy pile, each of us held by our imprints as they rest huddled around us. Soon, though, it became time to sort out the mess that we had left.

"Don't worry about that, Bells," Sam said when I asked what the cleanup plans were. "Your dad's already got a plan in place. And it's gonna be a fucklot easier to pull off with you and Angie in the know now."

So we had a plan worked out, me and Angela drove my truck back to my house and waited there till the morning. When we left, we made sure to talk to the neighbours, sending out 'good mornings' left and right. We had to make sure that we had witnesses to us being there. We put all of this into action after the guys left. We had one stop to make before we made our way back to the cabin.

"Good morning, girls. I thought you two were out at the cabin this weekend?" Mr Roberts said from behind the counter in the local grocery store.

"We were, but me and Ange went back to my house last night when Angela started to feel ill," I explained, picking bits and pieces up for the bonfire we had planned for later.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, how are you feeling now, Angela?" he asked politely.

I glanced at Angela as she smiled as if she hadn't just ripped a lifelong friend apart and eaten him, "Much better now, thank you, Mr Roberts. I think it was just something I'd eaten."

He laughed good naturedly. "That is a relief to hear, wouldn't want your whole weekend ruined. I remember what it was like being granted freedom from High School. I take it you're on your way back there now then?" he asked as he rang through our purchases.

"Yeah, figured we could stock up on food and make up for last night," I said as Angela and I bagged up the food.

"Good, good. Well, I'll be seeing you then, girls."

"Good bye, Mr Roberts," we both called out as we left.

Alibis are important after all.

Angela and I left everything in the truck and entered through the now ruined front door, courtesy of Quil. We climbed the stairs calmly and once we'd climbed through the remains of Mike's bedroom door, we both fell on the floor. On purpose of course. We slipped and slid about in the not quite dried blood, laughing as we did so, but making sure that it looked as though we'd done so by accident. Thus giving us a reason for the blood that covered each of us, we wanted to make a good impression on whoever found us. We took a moment, just a small moment, to stare at the people that we'd grown up with.

"It's weird. I don't feel bad for any of this. It's like they're apart from us, like that's what they were there for," Angela said, her head cocked as she looked over the room.

"I know exactly what you mean," I replied, taking hold of her hand and smiling at her. "I'm so glad that Jake imprinted on you."

Angela laughed, nodding her head, her eyes showing relief. "Me too, I wouldn't want to be like this sorry mess."

And that was that.

We left the way we had come in, both of us setting off sprinting, our hands still encased in each others. We ran screaming through the woods, and out onto the road into town. We ran, making sure to be as obvious as possible, until a car drove by, spotting us and stopped.

"PLEASE!" Angela screamed as the driver ran out of his car towards us, falling to her knees and weeping, her head down to hide the lack of tears.

I stumbled forward, grabbing the guy's jacket as I faked falling to my knees. "They're dead, they're all dead!"

Even with our over-dramatisation, things moved forward quickly after that. The driver, who as it turned out, was Mr Newton, Mike's father. He took us straight to the police station, breaking all sorts of traffic laws. Of course, that was understandable, after we told him that some of the blood we were covered in was his son's. My dad played his part well; his surprise and worry for me and Angela, his stoic police fierceness firmly and believably in place. The other parents were called as my dad and his deputies rushed to the scene. Angela and I sat wrapped in grey blankets, the material scratching our newly sensitised skin. We were now squeaky clean after we had been granted permission to shower. We stayed quiet while others were near, accepted offers of sweet hot chocolate and hugs of comfort from my father's secretary. We gave our shaky apologies and condolences to those that were feeling the loss of their children, and accepted tear and grief filled hugs in return. All the while waiting to be picked up and taken home.

Our guys came to pick us up, solemnly escorting us from the station and taking us back to their homes. Angela to Jake and Billy's, while I went to the house Paul lived in by himself. I knew that my dad would be bringing my things by later. This would be our home now.

"Why didn't the other imprints join us?" I asked as we lay in the bath together, the hot water steaming up the bathroom and scenting it with a mixture of the two of us.

"They found their own feast," he answered, skimming a soaped up sponge over my breasts. "A group of ramblers were camping not far from us, they encountered them on their way to the cabin. Those that didn't get a bite at the cabin joined them as well."

"Nice," I said, groaning pleasurably as I stretched my head back to lay a kiss on his neck.

The pack met at our house later that day. Angela and I were properly introduced to the other imprints. Emily, as Sam's, Kim as Jared's, Leah as Embry's and little Claire as Quil's. Claire would be properly inducted when she was old enough, she was far too young to control the change as yet. She was one of the cutest little girls I had ever met, and spent a lot of the day bouncing on my lap. I was intrigued by how the imprint worked, showing us our mates, but working around ages all at the same time. Quil was currently the best brother Clair could hope for, and as she grows, his roll in her life would change through the years until she was of age and ready to accept him fully. We all worked as one unit, both in the home and out in the community.

We protected the tribe on one hand and ran it with the other.

It was explained to us that Jake would take over as Alpha once the full moon after he turned eighteen, then the Elder's would step down and allow new blood to run the council. We would stand by and with our men, as equals, and work to preserve and better the tribe.

It was only during the full moon that our _hunger_ was present, the mythical forces on those nights working to strengthen the magic that ran through each of us to epic proportions, leaving us slaves to instinct. The phase could not be denied, nor could the call for living blood and flesh. I always thought it fitting that our friends, those we had grown with and learnt with, had baptised us into our new life; into our true lives. While I didn't morn them, I was grateful for their sacrifice, and never forgot how good that first mouthful of Lauren had tasted, nor how good the aftertaste of Tyler was on my man's tongue and teeth.

I found a peace within myself that I had never felt before, a sense of belonging and completeness. I had people to not only care for, but to care for me, and there is nothing quite like a full moon hunt for a father/daughter bonding experience. He had joined us the first full moon after the cabin, and we had lured a couple of drifters into the woods to take part in the hunt. One might think it unusual for me to have fallen into this so easily, but there was no fight with the animal within. The sense of family was absolute, even if my dad hadn't been a part of it. It was soon clear that he had plans to bring me into the fold, regardless of an imprint, he couldn't see his baby girl grow old and die while he stayed young. And he couldn't see me end up as dinner during the full moon. We often laughed and joked over his monthly vacations and the excuses he had given me. Well, one excuse really. Fishing, always fishing.

The deaths at the cabin were blamed on rogue wolves, and put down to nothing more than tragic animal attacks. Memorials and funerals were held, Angela and I attended each one, said our goodbyes in front of everyone. Even shed a tear or two. But we never really went into Forks all that much after that, our place and home was on the Reservation. We even deferred college for a year, Angela transferring to the same one as me. We knew that we would be able to get away with the lengthy separation when one of our pack would be with us, not to mention that our men would make regular visits.

Angela and I were sitting at one of the cafes near campus that were frequented by mainly students, we were a few weeks into our first year and it was a week after the last full moon. We sat close together, speaking quietly so as not to be overheard, but also to enable us to be able to listen into the conversations going on around us as we sipped our Chi Lattes.

"I can't believe they're still talking about it," Angela muttered beside me, rolling her eyes.

"You're kidding, right? They're _still_ talking about the cabin incident back in Forks. Our weekend gone wrong, or right for us," I laughed. "It is being passed down to the younger kids as a lesson to be learned."

"Yeah, but Forks is the size of a postage stamp. This is Seattle for fucks sake, don't they have other things to drone on about?"

I laughed loudly, catching the fleeting attention and scowls of other patrons. My glare sent their gazes scattering. "Three students mauled to death on a full moon is big news anywhere."

"True. Did you notice that some of them have started wearing silver jewellery?" I laughed along with Angela as she continued. "I saw one guy showing off this silver dagger that his dad had apparently got him."

I snorted, "Oh yeah, I saw that too. I swear it was nothing but a letter opener!"

"Do you mind if we sit here? All the other seats are taken."

We both looked up to see two girls holding steaming cups of coffee. I nodded amicably and waved my hands at the empty seats across from us. "Sure, go for it, we understand how busy this place gets."

"Thank you!" The one who hadn't spoken before said as she sat down, her blonde hair falling over her denim jacket as she leant forward to place her drink on the table. "We meant to get here earlier, but my mom came up to visit." She ended her explanation with the kind of eye roll that every teenager everywhere understood.

"Yeah, can you believe that they're blaming the attacks on regular wolves? We had to go the long way around to get here too, the murder sites still all taped up. Weird, if you ask me, I mean...what kind of wolves come onto a student campus?"

"Hungry ones?" I answered simply, trying not to wink at Angela.

The first speaker leaned forward conspiratorially. "I heard that there's a witness," she whispered, gaining Ange's and I's attention instantly. "Supposedly he's been ranting about giant wolves and werewolves, they've got him sedated and on lockdown at the hospital."

_Well now, isn't that an interesting tidbit of information?_ I shared a look with Angela.

"No, that's one rumour that we actually haven't heard." I purposely made myself sound exasperated about the whole thing.

"I know, right? There's even some guy selling silver crosses and bullets, the whole college is talking about full moons and wolves, about how stupid those guys were for wandering around during one."

"Stupid?" I asked, this time unable to stop myself looking at Angela, and I was more referring to the people buying into the silver thing. Angela and I were _both_ wearing silver jewellery, and we didn't real worry over the alleged rogue wolf attack victims.

Mostly…We'd just thought _they_ were tasty.

* * *

**E/N: I would REALLY like to know what everyone thought about this chapter and the fic as a whole. This was all new for me, and I revived half the amount of reviews for the 2nd chap than I did for the first. I'm paranoid. That and I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY want to know what everyone thought. lol. **


End file.
